Accidents Happen
by BensidySVU
Summary: What happens when Nick and Sara's one night stand results in a pregnancy and Nick meets another woman and leaves Sara to deal with the pressures of pregnancy and parenthood?
1. The Hangover

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI :(

The story starts off boring but it gets better

Sara woke up in an unfamilar bed with a massive headache, an arm around her waist, and a body pressed against hers.

"Oh crap" Sara thought to herself

The memories of last night were flooding back to her.

Her and Nick were at his place and they were sharing a bottle of Nicks good wine he had saved up. Since neither of them really had time outside of work the alcholol had started to set in quickly. They were slurring there words and both taking chugs of wine handing the bottle back and forth. Then Nick did some of the things people do only when there drunk. He straddled Sara and said "Your so beautiful".

Sara just giggled.

"Lets play a game Ms. Sidle" Nick slurred

Sara was so drunk she just giggled more.

"Its called truth or dare" Nick said taking another sip of wine , he ran his fingers throught Sara's hair.

Sara wrapped her arm around Nicks hips. "I dont wanna play" Sara giggled

"What do you wanna do?" Nick said carresing Sara's face

Sara leaned in and kisses him. After five minutes of passionatly kissing Sara, they started removing each others clothes. And then Nick lifted her up and carried her off, and we all know what happened next...

Sara slowly removed Nicks arm from her waist and saw that the only pieces of clothing she had in his room were her bra, underwear and socks. She crept out to retrieve the rest of her clothes from the dining room where they had been drinking wine the night before. Then just as she was about the step out Nick woke up.

"You leavin?" Nick asked sleepily

Sara used her arms to cover up her upper torso, "Uhh yeah, I have a really bad headache so..."

"Dont you wanna talk?" Nick interupped "About what?"  
>"What we just did last night"<br>"Eventually, just not right now, right now I want to get my clothes on, go home take so asprin, and sleep this off" Sara said slighty irritated.  
>"Okay, do you need a ride?" Nick asked paitently<p>

Sara was getting irritated. Not at Nick, at the situation. Here she was standing in her co-workers bedroom, half naked and hungover. She wanted to die, she wanted OUT.

"No I'm fine thanks, listen I really need to go and sleep this off, but I'll talk to you later" Sara said and rushed out of the room. Nick just stared at the empty doorframe. He pulled his comforter above his head and fell back asleep.

Review please and oh be nice its my first fanfiction!


	2. The Symptoms

Ok here we go chapter 2

Three weeks after Nick and Sara "hooked up", Sara started feeling "weird". She was always running to the bathroom emptying her stomache. In the morning she would wake up and her breasts would be sore, her body was rejecting all her favorite foods. Something wasnt right.

Sara sat in the locker room head in hands, feeling sick. She had to ask Nick if he used a condom before she took a test. Catherine walked in and saw Sara.

"Sara"

No response

"Sara!"

Still no response.

"SARA!"

"What?" Sara groaned

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You dont look fine"

With that being said Sara got up, rushed to the trashcan and threw up.

"Sara, you need to go home"

"No I'm fi-" Sara interupped herself with another rounf of puke.

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick asked as he entered the locker room

Nows the time, Sara thought to herself

"Sara?" Nick asked

She pulled her head out of the trash "Nick can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Nick sounded confused.

Catherine eyed them both, told Nick to make sure Sara got home and left.

Nick helped Sara pick herself up and walk her to the bench.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened that night?" Nick asked

"And then some" Sara responded

Not sure what that meant Nick started the conversation.

"Listen Sara, I dont want this to ruin our friendship or our work relationship or what ever we have but-" Nick started but was interupped.

"Were you wearing something?" Sara said hurridley

"What?"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Why?"

"Juat answer the question" Sara begged almost in tears.

Nick hesitated "No"

Sara didnt care if Nick was standing there, she burst out crying.

"Sara your not pregnant are you?"

"I dont know" Sara said between sobs.

Nick gave her a long hug and sawyed her back and forth and told her everything would be okay. But he was wrong nothing was going to be okay.

Review!


	3. The Doctor

Chapter 3: The Doctor

Sara had taken three home pregnancy test and they all came back postive. Sara still not believing she was set up a doctors appointment.

"Sara what are we gonna do if your pregnant?" Nick asked worried

"I dont know" Sara said staring off into space. But she knew exactly what they would have to do . Or more her. Face Grissom and the team, Sara would probably have to quit her job to make sure the baby would be looked after, getting dirty looks for not being married, carrying around a big belly...

"Ms. Sidle?" Dr. Aubrey stood in the doorway.

"Yeah" Sara responded. Dr. Aubrey had the results of her fate in his hands.

Dr. Aubrey closed the door behind him and sat down. "Sara congratulations your pregnant."

The room went silent. No one knew what to say. Sara broke the silence by crying her eyes out.

Dr. Aubrey looked confused then realized that the pregnancy wasnt planned.

"If you want I could direct you to an abortionist" Dr. Aubrey responded to Nicks stunned face and Sara's tears.

"We'de like that" Nick finally spoke up.

Sara pulled herself together "No we wouldn't"

"Sara are you kidding me? We cany have a baby!" Nick was now close to tears.

"I'm keeping it"

"No Sara we can't do this"

"I'm not going to kill another life for your satisfaction"

"Think of what would happen if we do this"

"We'de have a baby!" Sara said now in tears again

"I hope you two can work this out" Dr. Aubrey shook both there hands and left. The moment the door closed the door behind him Sara broke down again. She was going to have a baby and the **own** father didnt even want it. She didnt know what to do.

Ok sorry the chapters are super short. They'll get longer after chapter 8, get those reviews in!


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: I dont own this CSI network, really wish I did though

Nick decided that him and Sara needed to get on common ground about her pregnancy. He loved kids but he definetly didnt want one right now. Nick decided to go back to his place and make them dinner. He was going to convince her an abortion was the way to go. Waffles were the only decent, non-meat food he had. So he threw six waffles in the microwave and cleared the table. When the waffles were done he put three on each plate, got two forks, a bottle of syrup and some orange juice. He poked his head in the living room.

"Hey Sara, dinners ready"

Sara looked up with red eyes "Okay" she wiped a few tears away got up and walked to the kicthen. They sat down and Sara started to play over her food and Nick started eating and staring at her. Sara couldn't control the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"You cant do this Sara."

She looked up "What?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"You cant have this baby"

Sara was furious with Nick, but her voice stayed calm "No Nick it's my body, my baby, and I'm keeping it"

Nick wanted to scream but he too remained calm for Sara's sake "Sara its my baby too and I dont want it"

"You dont want your own child" Sara stated

"Its just that I cant give it the best life"

"I wont be able to either, but I'm going to _give it life_"

"Sara..." Nick closed his eyes took a deep breath and counted to ten. To be truthfully honest Sara was pissing him off. She should just listen to him and get the abortion. She obviously cant raise a baby. Who is she kidding?

"I'll raise it by myself if you dont want it" Sara closed her eyes

There was a suprisingly comfortable silence for the circumstances. Neither of them moved, breathed, the seconds seemed like minutes. Sara looked down and Nick looked at Sara.

"Fine" Nick finally said

"What?" her head snapped up

"Take care of the baby by yourself"

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up she felt like she was about to pass out bu she got herself together and walked out to the door. She didnt know anything about parenting, hell she never even held a baby before. But she placed her hand on her flat stomache. "Its okay baby, mommys gonna take care of you" She walked away from Nicks house to find a cab. She was on her own with this baby. She was scared. Then she smiled. They would be a little family of two.

Okay let me just get this straight, I LOVE NICK STOKES/GEORGE EADS. But i ahd to make him the bad guy in this story sorry :( REVIEW!


	5. Facing Grissom

Disclaimer:I do not own CSI

Sara was now five weeks pregnant and still not showing. Buts still had complications all the time. When she went to a crime scene,she took one smelland wanted to throw up. She had to pee all the time. And besides the crime scene bile, she had morning sickness. The worst part of it all is that she could not drink coffee. She avoided Nick at all costs. Buthad a few run-ins, I mean they both work at the lab. What did she expect? So she hated the horrible walk-ins in the locker room, trace lab, coming in and out of the morgue. She hated it. Hell, even clueless Grissom put the two on a case together! But she couldnt blame his because he didnt know. But he was about to find out. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in"

Sara walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey'

"How canI help you Sara?"

"Well you know you being my supervisor and all I thought you should know something"

"Take a seat"

Sara reluctantly sat down.

"What do you need" Grissom asked.

Sara sat there and stared at him for a few seconds. She was scared out of her mind to tell anyone she was pregnant, especially Grissom. With his intimidating eyes, straight face and his bugs.

"Sara" he brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, Griss I'm uh pregnant" Sara stumbled over her words.

Grissom stared at her, took off his glassesand said two words.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm five weeks pregnant" Sara more firmly this time.

Grissom closed his eyes and rubbed his temples

"Okay,I'll get your maternity leave paper work from Ecklie." Grissom finally said

"Okay" Sara said "So are we done here?"

"Who's the father?"

"It's complicated" Sara choked out after much thought

"Do I know him?"

Sara played with her pants and refused to look up.

"He works here doesnt he?"

Sara blinked back tears

"Greg?"

Nothing.

"Nick?"

Sara shifted in her seat.

"Nick got you pregnant?"Grissom half yelled

Sara got up and left.

Once again I LOVE Nick, so yeah. review,review,review. I need those to keep me going!


	6. Warrick

Disclaimer: yo no propiro CS. My spanish teacher would be proud!

Chapter 6

"Nick!" Warrick called out Nick's name.

"What?" Nicks head snapped up

Nick and Warrick were in the layout room putting the latest pieces of evidence out.

"I said gun shot residue from Sandy Anderson macthed the Gun Shot Residue found in the victims shirt, whick means she could possibly be the killer. But she claimed she fired the gun at the shooting range..."

Nick's mind began to wonder again. He thought about Sara and the baby. Hadhe really abandoned them? How is Sara going to raise a baby all by herself? She's so hard on herself, always blaming herselg if something bad happens. She's too stressed out. She cant do it! Why is she so convinced she can? Who is she trying to fool?

"NICK!" Warrick called out

"Sorry" his head snapped up again "What?"

"I said we need to go to the shooting range"

"Oh yeah right, I'll get my kit" Nick said walking towards the locker room.

Warrick decided to drive because Nick's mind was a million miles away.

"Nick" Warrick said softly

"Yeah" Nick said staring ahead

"Im worried about you. Whats wrong?"

"I really dont know if I should call it a 'family' problem, after abandoning them and all"

Warrick glanced at Nick then looked back the road. "What are you talking about?"

"We have a mutual friend" Nick started

Warrick nodded. I see "Is she the one you abandoned?"

Tears were tempting Nicks eyes "Yeah I got her pregnant, then she wanted to keep it, so I abandoned her"

Warrick wasnt gonna yank the answer out of him. He was gonna take it slow.

"Is this friend close to me?'

"Closer than you'de ever think"

"How often do associate myself with her?"

"Often"

"How often"

"When Grissom puts you to on a case together, in the breakroom, locker room"

Warrick was stunned by the answer. "Someone at the lab" he simply stated

"Yeah"

"On our team?"

"Yeah"

"Catherine"

"No"

Warrick was taken aback by the information he had just recieved "Dam Nick whats wrong with you? You know Sara's sensitive! You can just play her like that! She isnt one of those chicks you meet at the bar! You gotta treat her with respect!" Warrick droned on.

"Yeah Warrick I know" Nick finally interupped "I tried talking her into an abortion but she refused. What am I gonna do?"

"Nick I'm gonna give you some advice 'Be a man, Be a dad'

Review plz!


	7. Bar Chicks

Chapter 7:

Bar Chicks

Disclaimer: I dont own CSI

Nick went to the bar aftershift to think about what Warrick said and to grab a drink. And he just looked well... bustling bar scene wasn't the place for him to be. He asked the bartender for another shot. He downed it in a second. Just then a perky blonde sat down next to him.

"Hi" she flashed a smile

"Not in the mood..." Nick thought but said "Hey"

"Why do you look so sad?" the blonde made a puppy dog face and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Family problems" Nick responded and motioned for the bartender to come and pour him another shot.

"Do you wanna tell me?" the blonde caressed his cheek.

"Honey, I dont even know your name"

"Selena Blue"

Nick turned and studied her. Her teeth were so white they bordered blue, she had ice crystal blue eyes that popped out at you, long curly blonde hair, blue eyeshadow. He wondered if she legally changed her last name to Blue...

"And you are?" Selena brought him out of his thoughts

"Nick Stokes" he motioned for the bartender again.

She herself closer to Nick "Your trying to drink your problems away," she caressed his cheek again "thats not good".

"And what are you a therapist?" Nick asked downing his 5th shot of the night.

"No, I dont need to be" Selena leaned in and kissed him.

After ten seconds of passionate kissing, Nick pulled away and said "I can't"

Selena pulled him in again and said "You can"

I'm sooo sorry I LOVE NICK OKAY? I'm just trying to add drama to my writing. It's my birthday June 30th. Your present to me? Review!


	8. Catherine

Disclaimer: I dont own CSI

Okay I'm really sorry,Im working on making the chapters longer. When I had it written on paper it looked waaay longer. but anyways here we go.

Chapter 8

Sara and Catherine were working a single homicide and pretty close to wrapping up. But something in the evidence box smelled horrible. Sara only had a matter of time before she threw up. She put her elbows on the table and put her hands in her head. They were in the layout room and while Catherine was talking her heart out, Sara made sure she was near the trashcan.

"The skin under her fingernails are consistent with a struggle..." Catherine just kept talking.

Sara couldnt take the smell, she rushed to the trashcan and threw up twice. Catherine rushed to her side.

"Sara you should really see a doctor"

"I already did" Sara moaned, hands still gripping the sides of the trash.

"Well are you okay?" Catherine asked

Tears spilled out of Sara's eyes while she thought of the growing baby inside her. And when Catherine pulled Sara into a hug and swayed her, Sara just cried more.

"Catherine, I...I just can't do this" Sara said still crying

"Just tell me whats wrong" Catherine said still swaying her.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherines back "I'm pregnant" she rested her head on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherin stopped swaying her for a second then continued. She really wanted to know who the father was, because no offense to Sara but she really didnt have a life outside of work.

Sara gripped Catherine's back and cried harder "The father doesnt even want it"

Catherine had to ask now "Who's the father?"

Sara kept her head rested on Catherine's shoulder and whispered "Nick"

Catherine pulled away and yelled "Nick Stokes?"

That made Sara burst out crying again. Catherine pulled her in for another hug and quickly said sorry for yelling.

"I thought hugfest was next week" Greg came in the room smiling, then quickly haulted when he saw Sara's tear stained face.

"Sara what's wrong?" Greg asked slowly approaching the two women.

Sara had a faint smile on her face "Greg I'm pregnant"

"Oh um congratulations. Right?" Greg asked

Sara sniffled and wiped her eyes "Right, thank you"

"Well, um, if you need anything, let me know okay? Greg said backing out.

"Kay" Sara sniffled again

Greg walked out. Catherine put her hand on Sara's shoulder "You'll be okay"

Sara smiled and hugged Catherine again

Review! Okay and I promise, promise, promise the chapters ill get longer... I hope. Review!


	9. True Lies

Chapter 9

Ok Chapter 10 will be long I think I have most of my story pre written and chapter 10 looks long but anyways read up.

Sara was now three months pregnant and the rumors were flying all around the building. Everyone knew she was pregnant even if she didnt have her small belly. and everyone was EVERYONE. All the way from Doc Robbins and David in the morgue to Hodges in trace. Evryone was polite and helped her out on everything she needed. She had avoided Nick at all costs. Her life could of been fairly peaceful if one rumor hadnt been going around the building. Nick had a new girfriend. The thought of that made Sara's head spin. She made her way to the breakroom where Catherine and Warrick were having lunch and sat down.

"Hey" Sara said

"Hey" Catherine and Warrick said at slighty different times.

"So have you guys heard this rumor about Nick having a girlfriend?"

They all fell silent. Sara's heart sank and tears threatend to spill out her eyes.

"If you guys know something you can tell me" Sara's voice shaking a little.

Catherine and Warrick exchanged glances and then looked down at their lunches.

"He does, doesnt he?" Sara said fighting back tears. How dare he get me pregnant, reject me, then get a new girlfriend? Sara thought.

"Im pretty sure its not serious Sar," Warrick tried to make Sara feel better.

Sara tried to conceal her tears trickling down her face. But she didnt hide them well. The tears turned into long, hard, painful sobs. Before she knew it Catherine was holding her. She cried so hard it hurt. Finally she had no more tears. Catherine stroked her hair.

"You gotta calm down sweetie this isnt good for your baby" Catherine said softly

Sara pulled herself away from Catherine and wiped her eyes. She was a mess. And Catherine's shirt was soaked with tears.

"Sorry" Sara whispered

"It's okay" Catherine smiled.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Warrick stormed into the locker room later that day to see Nick on the phone in a low flirtatious voice. Warrick walked over to him took the phone "Who is this?"

Nick stood up "What the hell man?"

"Selena Blue" the woman on Nick's phone answered.

"Yeah, well he's gonna have to call you back" he snapped the phone shut.

"Whats goin on man"

"What's goin on? I'll tell you whats goin on, Sara is in there crying her eyes out risking _your _babies health because _you_ decided to get a new girlfriend and its stressing her out"

Nick stood there quietly. Guiltily. "Oh"

"You need to end it with this chick. Now. Fast." Warrick stated harshly.

"I cant..." Nick started.

"Why the hell not?"

"I think I love her"

Warrick softened up a little "Who?"

"Selena"

Warrick took a deep breath and walked toward the exit of the locker room.

"Your making a big mistake" Warrick said in the doorway, then walked out.

OKAY SPOILER ALERT! Nicky gets better I promise, I love Nick soooo much he gets better promise promise promise.. review please!


	10. Nicky's Girl

Chapter 10: Nickie's girl

Sara was now in her forth month of pregnancy and she was getting over herself, and getting over Nick and just living. She decided to forget about Nick and his new chick. But Sara secretly wished Nick would leave Selena and come back and care for her. But there were pro's to her pregnancy. Greg and Warrick were always giving her back and footrubs. Catherine, Greg and Warrick ran out to make her special food runs. She had a lot of people by her side, supporting her, rubbing her belly. Even Grissom was letting up on her. But there were cons. Grissom sent her out into the field less and less but there was even a pro to that con. She was well entertained when she was stuck at the lab. From Wendy's and Hodges endless questions about being pregnant to Greg's hilarious stories from his childhood to asking Catherine questions about babies and catalog shopping for the baby.

A/N: Okay just thought I'de mention this is set in Season 7. But the GSR stuff never happened.

But back to the story.

But back to the cons, well she didnt have that many cons. She just wished Nick didnt hate her. Well she didnt know if "hate" was the word...

"Sara"

Sara's eyes snapped open. She must of fell asleep.

"Yeah" Sara said sleepily

Grissom walked further into the breakroom.

"Here's your maternity leave paperwork"

"Thanks"

"Your not doing anything are you?

"Sara sleepily shook her head.

"Good" Grissom handed her a bag

"Whats this?" Sara said slightly awake

"Evidence, I want you to process it"

"Really?" Sara said fully awake.

"Yes. But dont stick your nose in all those chemicals, be careful"

"Yeah thanks" Sara said getting up. She streched and the bottom of her pregnant belly poked out from the bottom of he shirt. She looked down and pulled her shirt back down. Then walked out.

Sara was in the lab processing the shirt Grissom had given her. She was singing to herslef. She didnt even hear Nick enter the room.

Nick didnt know if he should stay of go when he say Sara in the lab. He chose to stay. He listened to her sing

_All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for their daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<br>And their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<em>

He studied her. Her hair slightly fell on her cheek until she finally pulled it into a ponytail. She had a small baby bump forming. She was so focused.

"Hey" Nick finally said

Sara didnt look up or recognize the voice she just said "Hey" the continued singing

_And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>The dreams in which I'm dying  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you  
>'Cos I find it hard to take<br>When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very<br>Mad World _

Nick took a deep breath and walked to Sara. He really did care about her.

"So how are you doing?"

She realized who she was talking to now. She did a double take.

"Oh hey Nick" she said softly her stomache was in knots. "Oh my god Nick are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah does it really smelled that bad?"

Sara responded by rushing to the trashcan and throwing up.

"Sorry I guess my baby doesnt like it, I've always liked that scent" Sara said wiping her mouth.

Nick cringed when Sara said "_my baby_".

"Sara can we talk Sara?

"Under two conditions"

"Sure"

"You must stay five giant steps away from me so I wont have to smell that"

Nick smiled and took five giant steps away from Sara.

"Second condition?"

"Did you break up with Selena?"

Nick was slightly shocked she'd brought that up

"Well...uhh...why?"

"Answer the dam question"

"No"

"Then we have nothing to talk about" Sara threw her lab coat and stormed out. Leaving Nick depressed and dumbfounded.

After Nick pulled a double and what happened with Sara he was ready to go home and sleep. He was gathering his stuff in the locker room when his phone rang.

"Stokes"

"Hey baby" his Selena chirped

"Hey" Nick said sonding sad

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"No-thing"

"Okay baby. So I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight?"

"I dont know I'm tired I just pulled a double, I'm tired"

"Oh" Selena said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"But maybe we can just relax at my house"

"Sure"

"Okay I'm on my way home now"

Sara sat on her couch in the dark crying her eyes out wacthing The Notebook, eating a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Why cant I have love like that?" she asked, sobbing, stuffing another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Who's here at two in the morning?" Sara thought outloud.

Sara hoisted herself up and walked towards the door. Wiping her eyes along the way. She looked through the peephole and smiled at what she saw looking back at her. She open the door to see Greg and Warrick holding boxes of pizza and movies.

"Rumor has it you needed some cheering up" Greg smiled

Sara threw her arms around them in a hug.

Nick and Selena were lying in bed talking. But Selena had just put a huge strain on everything.

"So what do you thing baby?"

Nick rolled over and hesitantly answered Selena.

"Yeah lets do it. Lets get married"

Review people! Oh yeah and can you contact me if you got a virus on your computer from fanfiction?


	11. My Friend

Disclaimer: I dont own CSI

Chapter 11: My friend

The team was waiting fir Grissom to arrive and the shift to start. A week had passed since Nick and Sara's run-in while Sara was processing the shirt. If things werent akward enough between them, that was the icing on the cake.

"So Nick how's it going with your new girl?"

"Well she's not really 'new' but it's going fine"

Sara's heart sank. She knew the rest of the team was trying to get information for her, but did she have to be in the room?

"Are you sure?" Greg urged

"Well she proposed to me last night" Nick started

Sara grabbed Gregs hand. He squeezed it back.

"Did you say yes?" Catherine asked

"Of course I did. We went to the chapel last night and-" Nick started but Sara didnt hear the end The bile in her throat was reaching the top. She started rushing to the bathroom. Unfortanetly Grissom came in the breakroom, blocking the exit at the same time Sara tried to get out. She gripped both of his arms trying to stop herself from crashing into him. But at the same time she looked down and threw up all over Grissom's shoes and the bottom of his pants. When she was done she was crying, telling him how sorry she was, gasping between sobs.

"Sara I want you in my office in 10 minutes, please rid yourself of all bile" Grissom walked over dropped the assignments on the table and left to go shower. Sara left to go to the bathroom. After they both left no one said a word.

*"*"*"""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Grissom dreaded Sara's arrival. Maybe because he was afraid she would throw up on him again. When Sara arrived, her face was as white as powder and had bags under her eyes. As soon as she sat down Grissom started talking.

"Sara, I understand your pregnant. but that was just. Disgusting. I think your too stressed to work between Nick and your baby, so i'm putting you on a two weeks leave of absense and banning you from the field. Trust me you'll thank me later"

"Okay" Sara said weakly. She pushed herself up. And left his office.

*"*"*"""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

A few hours later...

The team was all in the breakroom. Catherine was the first to talk.

"So Nicky, if your married where's your wedding ring?"

Everyone looked at Nick's hand.

"I didnt get to finish earlier"

"Well no ones stopping you now, shoot" Greg said

"She asked me to marry her..."

"Cheesy" Greg interupped. Nick shot him a glare. "Sorry, continue"

"Anyways, we went to the chapel and I got cold feet. I realized I loved someone else"

Warrick groaned "Not another girlfriend"

"No, I realized I love Sara"

Everyone stopped what they were and smiled Nick's ways.

"Thats what we wanted to hear" Catherine smiled

*"*"*"""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Sara's two week of absense was up and she was back and feeling better. She was going into the locker room when she saw Nick. And suprisingly wasnt nervous. Nick's foot was on the bench tying his shoe.

"Hey" Sara said in the doorway.

A huge smile crossed Nick's face when he saw Sara. He scanned her body and saw her belly had gotten bigger since she was now 5 months along.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Nicked asked standing up straight.

"Yeah i'm feeling great" Sara said walking into the locker room. Sara had been working up the courage to ask Nick this question for two weeks "So how was the wedding?"

"I didnt go through with it"

Sara's heart lept "Why not" she asked casually.

Nick sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him "Sit with me"

Sara walked further into the locker room put her hand on her belly and the other on the bench and lowered herself down. When she was settled Nick began talking.

"Sara I didnt marry Selena because I love you, and I dont want you to raise _our_ baby alone and I understand if you dont want me. I wouldnt want me either. But lets raise this baby together."

Sara took in everything Nick just said then spoke "Your right Nick I dont want you, but I do want this baby to have a father. So we can start there and move forward."

Even though Nick had a feeling Sara would reject him, he had a stronger feeling they'de be together.

"So were just friends?" Nick aske sounding more like a statement than a question.

"With a baby on the way" Sara smiled

"With a baby on the way" Nick repeated disappointed

TOLD YOU IT GET BETTER! heheheh Selena is gone people! Review!


	12. Lamaze Mama

Okay so Im currently writing this on my plane to Miami! Yaay!

Chapter 13: Lamaze Mama

This started off a cute chapter then ended on a kinda heavy note.

Nick had officially broken it off with Selena and if you guessed she was pissed you guessed right.

"Hey Nicky" Sara walked in the breakroom. Nick's face illuminated when he saw Sara and her pregnant belly.

"Hey" Nick smiled as Sara plopped down next to him.

"So" Sara said

"So"

Sara smiled "Did you think about it?, because my brother said we should really do it."

"So we have to?" Nick groaned

"If you want to be there for me then you'll do this with me"

"Take Greg" Nick closed his eyes

Sara laughed out loud "Take Greg? To Lamaze class? I dont think so"

"Were not even together" Nick tried

"Your still the daddy" Sara fought

Nick rested his head on Sara's shoulder. Sara wrapped her arms around one of Nicks and rested her head on his.

"Please dont make me do this"

"Please dont make me beg"

"I thought you liked to beg"

"Why would you think that?"

Nick broke into a grin "Oh Nick please, harder, oh dont stop, please harder!" Nick mocked Sara from there intoxicated night.

Sara's face turned a bright red as she disentangled herself from him. He couldnt stop laughing while she was close to tears,

"Thats not funny" Sara said as a tear slid down her face.

Nick stopped laughing wiped her tears away and wrapped his arms around Sara and she sobbed into his chest, inhaling his cologne.

"Im sorry I really am I'll never do it again I promise"

"Its not that" Sara said pulling away from Nick wiping her eyes, "its just that I've been in life-ed, learning about condoms, and birth control and all different types of protection. And it all goes out the window because I had to much to drink"

Nick smoothed Sara's hair "Dont be upset Sara, this is both of our faults"

"But Nick your not the one pregnant and you abandoned me who says your not gonna do it again? You can just walk out on me and I could never see you again"

Nick sighed "I know Sara I'm never gonna leave you again. When I met Selena, I was kinda drunk..."

"Oh so you sleep with everyone you get drunk with?"

"Sara. No." Nick said annoyed "I never even slept with Selena"

"Didnt want to make to same mistake with me with Selena"

"No Sara! Calm down!" Nick yelled attracting an audience.

"Well what do you have to say to me?" Sara yelled back

"That I'm sorry" Nick yelled

Sara fell silent. She opened her mouth to say something but Nick beat her to it.

"Im sorry, okay?" He said quietly through tears

Sara pulled him in and held him the same way he held her "I forgive you" she whispered.

Nick's tears subsided "I am" he said for the last time.

Sara leaned in and kissed Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around her back, carefully of her growing belly. Sara rested her arms on his shoulders and lighty wrapped them around his neck. When the came up for oxygen Sara had one question.

"Nicky will you come to Lamaze class with me?"

Im working in making my stories less dialouge, but im working on a few more stories. "I Love College" "Daddy Grissom Returns" and "Wedding Day"- Catherine and Warrick story. Review


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( . Me and my band are getting pretty busy. But the next chapter is called "Apple a Day".

Really sorry I hope I didnt lose my readers. And read my friend's story Endeavour by CSIsnickers101!

And can you guys do me a favor? I WANT MORE REVIEWS FOR ALL MY STORIES :((.

Tell your friends to read up!

Thank you for waiting

It'll be up soon

Love,

Lauren Johnson a.k.a CSIforever98


	14. An Apple a Day

An Apple a Day

Sara was now six months pregnant. She was losing her sense of balance, making it harder for her to get up. Her ankles and feet were beginning to swell. But she couldnt be happier. Nick was there for her every step of the way. Eveyday after work he was making her breakfast, rubbing her swollen feet, or just laying with her in bed until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Grissom barely ever sent Sara in the field anymore. And if he did it was only because it was an absolute emergancy or he was feeling nice. And today was no different. Grissom gave her a nice stack of of what Sara believed to be Grissom's paperwork. She was walking down the hall with her nice stack of paperwork. Nick was coming down the hall from the opposite way when he saw her.

"Hey, do you want me to take some of those?" Nick smiled

"Yeah" Sara said holding her arms out

Nick took the whole pile.

Sara smiled "You didnt have to take them all"

Nick began walking and returned the smile "Of I do, your my pregnant girlfriend"

Sara kept smiling,

When they got to there destination, Nick sat the case files on the table and helped Sara down on the couch. Then he plopped down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Sara leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his back and waist. Then she rested her legs behind her on the couch. After ten minutes of cuddling, Sara finally spoke.

"As much as I like this, dont you have to go to work?"

Nick groaned "I wish I could stay here with you all day"

"Me? And all this paperwork?"

"Yup" he pressed a kiss on her temple, then her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

Sara smiled "Go so you dont have to pull a double."

Nick smiled at her and pulled himself up. "Bye princess" then he bent over to her belly "Bye buddy, daddy loves you" then kissed her belly. He began to make his way to the door.

"Nicky?" Sara called out.

He turned around.

"Do you want to come to my doctors appointment tomorrow morning? We get the find out if were having a boy or a girl."

Nick was grinning ear to ear. "Really? I'de love to"

"Good, will you be able to meet me in the lockerrom at 8:00?"

"Yeah" Nick said smiling. Then went off to his DB with Warrick

##################################################################################

A/N: Lots of smiling in this chapter if you havent notice :))

Nick was smiling when he got into the Tahoe with Warrick, he smiled as he talked to the responding officer, he smiled as he talked to Brass, and smiled as he processed the body. Warrick looked up at Nick.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked Nick.

Nick looked up at him, "Me and Sara are finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow morning.

"That's nice" Warrick said "You should get the team together and tell us when you find out"

"I dont think Grissom would like us using work time to.."

"Then we'll go out to breakfast"

Nick smiled "We weill if you guys arent already in bed, the appointment is after work."

"We'll stay up"

Nick smiled and looked don.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that" Warrick said.

##################################################################################

There Sara was in the lockerroom 8:00 sharp. Nick walked in the room.

"Hey" Nick said

Sara looked up "Hey"

Nick opened his locker and grabbed his things "Ready?"

"Yeah, but you seem kinda tired"

Nick yawned "Long shift, I'll wake up when I see the baby"

"Okay" Sara said skeptically

Nick pulled her up and they walked out.

##################################################################################

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the OB office. They sat in the waiting room and waited for Sara's name to be called. Sara was nervously tapping her feet on the ground. Nick grabbed her hand.

"Nothing is wrong Sara"

She relaxed a little.

"Sara Sidle?" a nurse called

Nick helped Sara up and they were led into a room. A nurse walked in and smiled "Hi, Im Nurse Valez. I was sent to check your heart rate and blood pressure.

"Okay" Sara replied

She let the nurse stick the cold stethicope(idk how to spell it) up her back. Sara shivered.

"Okay, take deep breaths"

Sara did as she was told.

"Good girl"

The nurse then took her blood pressure"

"Okay your doctor should be with you shortly"

Sara nodded and the nurse walked out. Nick and Sara held hands and they waited in comfortable silence, Finally Sara's doctor , Dr. Mariden came in"

"Hello Sara" she chirped

"Hi" Sara said nervously

Dr. Mariden instructed Sara to unbutton and unzip her pants and lay back (get you minds out of the gutter!). Dr. Mariden rolled up Sara's shirt and put the cold gel on her belly. Then the image of a baby appeared on the screen. There baby. Sara and Nick were holding hands the whole time.

"Do you want to know what your having?"

"Yes" Sara and Nick said in unison.

The doctor smiled "Your having a baby girl"

They grinned with pride. They were going to have a baby girl. These past few months Sara warmed up to the idea of being a mother, while still being secretly terrified, and Nick just had that fatherly instinct to him. He would help her, there baby would have a great life. After a few more minutes of admiring there baby. They listened to the heartbeat.

"Everything seems great" Dr. Mariden said "I'll be right back with the babies pictures" she said wiping Sara's stomache clean. Then she went to get the pictures.

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled "Help me up"

Nick helped pull Sara into the sitting position. The doctor came back and handed them there pictures. The soon-to-be parents were smiling so hard it hurt. But they didnt know they would start off struggling to raise her.

Please review!


	15. Breakfast and Boxes

Boxes and Breakfast

Nick and Sara were leaving the doctors office with smiles in their faces. Yes Sara was still horrified at the prospect of being a mother and Nick was still skeptical of the idea too, but they had each other to lean on.

"Hey Warrick are you still at the lab?" Nick asked on the phone.

"Yeah everyone's here except for Grissom, were all waiting for you"

Nick smiled "Tell them to meet us at the usual place we go out for breakfast"

"Yeah" Warrick said the hung up

Nick turned to Sara "The team wants to know what were having"

"Okay' Sara said staring at the pictures as they walked to the car

Nick opened the door for Sara and helped her in. When Nick began driving, all Sara did was rub her belly and stare at the photo's thinking about what kind of mother she would be to her little girl. Once they arrived Nick hopped out of the car and helped Sara out. They walked into the restaurant and spotted them instantly. They walked to them and sat down.

"So?" Catherine asked

Sara put the pictures on the table and everyone dove for them. Catherine got to them first.

"What are you having? Greg asked

"A girl" Catherine responded

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the pictures"

Greg turned to the couple, "You are?"

They smiled and answered simultaneously "Yeah"

"Congratulations" Warrick patted Nick on the back

"Thanks man"

Finally the waitress came over and took there orders.

"I'll just have a coffee" Catherine stated

"Same as her" Warrick said

"Pancakes and sausage" Greg said

"Waffles and a coffee" Nick said

"Well I'll have the waffles, is there anyway you can put three meals together? Because I think I'll have the French toast, waffles and pancakes together with scrambled eggs, hash brown and toast. Bring out extra jelly, butter and syrup with that, oh and I'll have an orange juice with that." Sara looked up.

"Dam girl you ordered enough food for the whole lab" Warrick remarked

Sara politely smiled at him, "I'm eating for two"

After breakfast Nick took Sara back to his house. They laid down on his couch for a bit. Nick made sure she was as comfortable as possible. After about thirty minutes of rest Nick finally spoke.

"Sara?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake"

"No I'm talking in my sleep'

"I want to show you something"

"Babe I'm tired"

It'll only be a minute, then I'll let you lay down in my bed"

Sara rolled off of Nick, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Nick wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

"You don't have to hold me"

"I want to" Nick said walking beginning to walk behind her.

They walked to a room with the door closed. Nick put one of his hands over her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

He opened the door with his free hand and led her in the room letting the hand covering her eyes drop down to her belly, then rested the one on the doorknob on her belly too.

"Do you like it?"

Sara looked around and smiled. "I love it"

Nick had turned his spare into a nursery. There was a little crib still in the box, a changing table half set up, a portable bassinet, a hand carved toy chest, and a yellow rocking chair in the corner. The walls were painted white.

"I know it's bland but I didn't want to set up shop without knowing what were having" Nick rubbed her stomach.

"I absolutely love it, whether it's done or not" Sara turned around and kissed him. When they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"One more question Sara"

"Yes?"

"Will you Sara Sidle move in with me?

This time Sara jumped in his arms and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, yes I will!'

Nick spun her around "I love you"

"I love you too Nicky"

Nick, Greg and Warrick had helped Sara move into Nick's house, and they were just moving in the last boxes.

"Nice place you got here Nick" Warrick said walking into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Thanks" Nick responded lifting some of Sara's boxes up on the table.

"Where _is_ Sara?" Greg asked

"She's sleeping so quiet down"

"Sidle? Sleeping? I don't think so." Greg laughed

"Pregnancy will do that to ya Greggo" Warrick said walking out of the kitchen.

"I guess so" Greg said picking over some of Sara's stuff.

"So Nick, are you excited? About your whole little family being here?" Warrick asked

"Hell yeah, you don't know the feeling" Nick smiled.

Greg's cellphone went off "Sanders" he listened for a bit, "Okay I'll be right there". Greg hung up and groaned. "Got called into work, gotta go, call me if you need me okay?"

"Yeah thanks Greg"

As soon as the door closed, Warrick sat down "So how did you get _here_?"

"Here?"

"With child, with Sara, ya know?"

Nick sighed and told him the whole story from the beginning.

Review Please!


	16. I Don't Kick and Tell

Chapter 16 (I think): I Don't Kick and Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own the ID channel (but I love it) or any of there shows

This chapter is dedicated to my close friend CSIsnickers101 and her amazing story **Endeavour. **Love you girl!

It was Sara and Nick's first night together and they both took the night off to "unpack" but that really meant "sit on the couch in the living room eating ice cream straight out of the carton surrounded by Sara's boxes". They were watching 48-hour mystery on the ID channel.

"This show is depressing Sar,"

"This is our life Nick"

Nick snuggled closer with Sara.

"Ohhh…Ouch" Sara said gripping her stomach.

"What?" Nick asked sitting up.

"She's kicking" Sara grabbed his hand and pressed it on against her belly.

A smile instantaneously popped up on his face. "Wow…this is amazing"

Their baby kicked for a few more minutes then stopped. Sara let go a breath of relief. Nick wrapped his arm around Sara.

"So what do you wanna name our little girl?'

"Actually I really don't know"

"Amber?"

"No"

"Jessica?"

"Middle name maybe"

"Ryan?"

"No"

"Kristine?"

"No"

"Maci?"

"No"

"So you have no idea"

Sara smirked at him "Well it's stupid"

"I bet it's not"

"Poppy Nicole Stokes"

"Named after me huh?"

Sara nodded "Do you like it?'

Nick leaned in and gave Sara a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love it"

"Good" Sara smiled

"So you wanna take another night off tomorrow to decorate the babies room up a little?"

"I would love that"

"We can paint her room"

"Not pink"

"Pink is the regular baby girl color" Nick laughed

"But its so common"

Nick chuckled "Purple?"

"No"

"You're so stubborn"

"I know"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next night Sara called in "sick" because of puking, while Nick called in to help her out. But they were actually starting to work on the babies' room. Nick was wearing old boxers and a T-Shirt, while Sara was wearing an old tank top and sweats. They moved out all of the furniture to the hallway put on some music and began working. They decided on painting the room yellow and putting up a long strip of pink teddy bear wallpaper that covered the length of the room. After about fifteen minutes in Sara sat on the floor and groaned.

"What's wrong babe?" Nick said glancing at her while still painting

"My back is killing me" she groaned

"Do you want me to finish up here while you lay down?"

"No, I just need to take a quick break" Sara said rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Okay" Nick said not completely convinced.

Sara went and laid down on the couch for a little bit, while Nick finished up his wall and moved on to the next. When Sara came back Nick was singing to some country song that was giving her a headache she changed the radio station.

"You feelin' better?" he asked

"I'm fine"

"Okay you sure you don't want me to finish up in here? I'll be fine by myself"

"No, no, no I want to help" she said picking up a paint roller.

Nick smiled to himself. Sara was his girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour and two breaks later the room was painted and drying. When the room finished drying they were going to put up the cute little wallpaper they had agreed on. When they were down Sara and Nick sat the middle of the floor back to back, satisfied with there work.

"Nick?"

"Sara?"

"Do you think our baby will like it in here?"

Nick turned so he was facing Sara "She'll love it"

Sara leaned in and hugged him. Because Nick had what she needed.

Support. Love. Happiness. And good hugs.

Review please!


	17. Shopping with Catherine

Chapter 17: Shopping with Catherine

Nick spotted Catherine sitting on the hood of her car as he pulled into "Baby USA". He pulled into the spot next to her.

"Sar, wake up" he gently nudged Sara.

Sara snapped her head up "Hmm?"

"Were here"

"Oh okay" she stretched out rubbing her eyes.

Sara was now in her seventh month of pregnancy and Catherine desperately wanted to go baby shopping because she missed it. So Nick invited her to come.

Nick hopped out of the truck and walked 'round to the other side to help Sara out.

Catherine smiled when she saw Sara's belly "Wow, someone's getting big"

Sara was still pretty tired and let out a yawn in response. Nick rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Catherine pulled out a list "So here's what I'm getting, what are you getting?"

Sara looked slightly confused "Why are you buying baby clothes?"

Catherine turned red then quickly fixed her mistake "I'm uh going to my cousin's baby shower today"

But the truth was Catherine and the lab was throwing the pair a big baby shower to help them with everything they need. Sara and Nick didn't tell the lab that they were extremely tight on money, with a little unplanned baby on the way, or that they were worried if they would have enough formula (Sara really didn't want to breastfeed), or diapers, or bottles, or baby socks, and most of all money. They really didn't know what to do. They really didn't have to tell the team what they were going through, they could just kind of tell times were really tough.

"Oh" Sara yawned again.

The three began walking into the store. They finally reached the door and Sara looked around. There were baby supplies everywhere. Sara looked taken aback, Nick looked knowing from going baby shopping with his sisters, and Catherine looked just plain excited.

"Where are we going first?" Catherine asked, overjoyed to be back in a baby store.

"Um, I guess we need some more baby clothes and socks"

"Good" Catherine led them to the clothing section.

They walked over to the baby clothes and all three of them smiled at the tiny clothes. Sara walked up to a pair of the tiniest pink socks she has ever seen. She picked them up and inspected them.

"Wow" Sara smiled "These are the smallest things I ever seen"

"Babies are tiny" Catherine pointed out

"Babies are expensive too" Nick said picking up a yellow onesie "How much are those socks?"

"Oh wow, there seven dollars" Sara said turning red. (I know baby socks aren't seven dollars but I'm really trying to emphasize on the whole money is tight thing)

Catherine couldn't help but to feel bad for the parents to be. Having a baby was expensive; an unplanned baby seems to be even more expensive. Money must have been extremely tight. Catherine just hoped that the new parents made it through, the first few years would be really hard.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Sara mumbled putting the socks back.

"Well maybe not" Catherine stepped in "You guys can look around, get what you can afford and then um let me buy the rest"

"No Catherine, we could never let you do that"

"_There so damn stubborn"_ Catherine thought

"No it would be fine…"

Sara shook our head "Never"

Catherine nodded her head alright.

They walked around the store picking up clothes, purchasing some, and saying some would be nice to have but are too expensive. Catherine made mental pictures of every item they picked up. They walked around and looked at toys, blankets, towels, diapers, and more formula. By the time they were at the checkout they had spent over $100.

Nick laughed 'Wow that was a lot more than I planned to spend"

The three began to walk to the door. Then Catherine stopped.

"You leavin'?" Nick asked pointing at the door.

"Uhh no" Catherine said "I think I'm gonna go a little overboard on my sister"

They nodded and said there goodbyes and Nick and Sara were on there way. Catherine turned back in the store and picked up every single thing that they couldn't afford and more. She ended up spending over $200. But she didn't feel a bit guilty. Because everyone in the lab went overboard with there baby shower presents. She laughed out loud when Greg showed her his present or many, many presents that he was going to stuff into one big box. She could barely wait for the shower tomorrow.

Review! Sorry this chappie was so short; I want the shopping and the shower to be two different chapters. Which the shower will be next keep reading, keep reviewing!


	18. Take a Shower

Chapter 18: Take a Shower

"Greg where are you taking us?" Nick asked from the backseat of Greg's Tahoe like a little kid.

"You guys will see it's pretty cool" Greg said smiling

It was after shift and everyone was prepped for the baby shower, except Nick and Sara. Since Greg was taking them to the shower he dropped his present off early so the couple wouldn't get suspicious.

"Greg I had a long night I'm tired" Sara complained

"Well this will wake you up, I promise"

Sara groaned and rested her head on the cool glass of the window, observing the lights of the Vegas night.

About ten minutes later they pulled into a retirement home.

"Greg what the hell is this?" Sara said getting irritated.

"Sara I'm not trying to check you guys in, there's this really cool thing in the rec room they have here"

Nick got out the back seat, walked to the front and helped Sara out. Greg honked the horn three times. That was the signal inside for everyone to get ready.

"GREG!" Sara yelled she really wasn't in the mood for games.

"Sorry, it hasn't been working right, just checking it"

"Greg if this is some kind of stupid joke I'm going to kill you slowly"

"I'll take your word for it"

Sara opened the door "Why is it so dark in here?"

"SURPRISE"! The entire lab and even some police officers jumped up and turned the lights on.

The three walked in and Sara threw her head back and laughed, then she turned to Greg and gave him a hug "I'm so sorry"

Greg swayed her "Its fine"

They pair looked around; there were pink decorations everywhere they looked.

Sara looked surprised by the amount of gifts that they received. There were dozens of neatly wrapped box and fancy bags, some were huge and some were small. After being shocked for five minutes they finally walked in and sat down. Wendy walked up to Sara with a "Mommy-to-be" sash and a crown.

"Oh wow" Sara smiled as she actually put them on.

The first hour was spent eating, talking, walking up to Sara to feel her belly and decorating plain white onesie's with fabric markers (Catherine's idea).

"Ok who's gonna play the games?" Catherine asked

Everybody said they would. Catherine walked around distributing papers and pink pens that had black ink.

"Okay so the first game is Baby ABC's, label A-Z on your paper, and then you have to find a word baby related to that letter, you have five minutes"

The entire party laughed through all the silly games Catherine had put together like "Name that kid", "TV Kids", "Baby Crossword" and "Baby Scramble"

"Okay this is the last game" Catherine pulled out a roll of plastic that said "Guess what size the New Mommy's Tummy Is?"

Sara burst out laughing. Catherine walked out and let people chose how long they wanted there strips to be and distributed them. The winner got a prize the sign behind the prize said "THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL" in pink glitter.

Sara stood up while people ambushed her try and wrap their strip around her stomach. There were a wave of "Ugh's", "Craps" "Damnit's" and laughter throughout. The room as people miserably failed

Sara was laughing the whole time "Hodges that didn't even make it halfway across my stomach!"

"Well I was trying to under and over estimate I really want to prize"

"Well you didn't win" Sara lightly slapped his head "Next"

Another crowd of people tried to wrap there tape around her stomach at the same time. In the end Greg wound up winning. He was right on.

"Ok Greg" Catherine handed Greg the box and the bag "The winner takes it all…"

Greg excitedly took the present and ripped the wrapping paper out the box and the prize out of the bag. His face dropped when he got liquid and powder "all" detergent. Everyone was laughing even Greg chuckled.

"Clever, very clever, can they open presents now? I got them the best stuff"

Everyone forced Sara and Nick to the present table, which really was a pool table covered with a clear table cloth.

Nick got a seat for Sara and elicited "Awww's" from the entire room. Sara began reaching for the present nearest her. Nick was going to let her do all the opening of presents, he would just hand them down to her.

"Wait, wait wait" Greg rushed up to them and heaved a big box over to them "Open mine first"

"No she was about to open mine!" Mia called out

Then there was yelling coming from all corners of the room. Nick and Sara looked at each other and laughed, and then Sara ripped into Greg's present.

"Awwww"! Sara said as she began pulling out the contents of the box. Greg had custom made everything. There was an "I Love Greg" baby onesie and one in every size until they became sweatshirts in an adult size.

"So she can keep wearing it as she gets older" Greg stated proudly. The sweatshirts and onesies wear a pale blue with light pink letters.

"Someone loves their selves" Catherine remarked, getting the room to laugh.

"There's more" Greg said

"I see" Sara said as she continued to pull out outfit after outfit after outfit.

"I went a little overboard"

"I can tell' Sara chuckled

The last thing in the box was a rainbow rattle.

"Greg this is to cute, come here"

Greg walked over to Sara she pulled him into a hug causing him to bend over and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you"

"Thanks man" Nick said pulling Greg into a manly hug.

"My present can top that" Mia said

Sara smiled as Nick handed her Mia's present that was wrapped in pale pink wrapping. She ripped into it and opened the top and burst out laughing, but happy laughter. There were about five infant booties and the rest were about fifteen pairs of toddler sneakers, booties, and ankle boots.

The entire room "aww'd" and laughed at the variety of the shoes and socks.

"Thank you Mia"

"No problem"

The next present was from Catherine and Grissom who combined there gifts.

"The bottom of the box is my presents and the top is Catherine's"

(A/N: Don't worry I wont go through all of the presents)

Nick set the box on Sara's lap. She slightly groaned and readjusted herself. She opened ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"Catherine" Sara chuckled as she pulled out several baby outfits, baby towels, socks, toys, formula, blankets and two packs of diapers. Mostly everything they had seen at the store. "You didn't have to do all this"

"No it's fine I wanted to" Catherine smiled brightly

Sara held up two different outfits, "I thought this was for the baby shower you were going to yesterday"

Everyone laughed at Catherine's mistake.

"Okay pull my stuff out" Grissom said

The truth was that Grissom and Catherine were secretly dating, but it wasn't too much of a secret. Everyone didn't know who they were kidding. But they were perfect together.

Sara began pulling the contents of the box out. There were basically a lot of clothes with butterflies, bugs, and "I Love Forensic Science" pictures and logo's on them. The last item was a pale pink pacifier. The room awww'd over all the outfits and they simply melted when they saw the pacifier.

(A/N: Here's the last present I'll list, then I'll just recap)

Nick grabbed the next present which was from Warrick. "Batter up Warrick" Nick smiled as he handed the present to Sara.

She smiled as she removed the tissue paper from the "It's a Girl!" bag. She pulled out a tiny "Baby CSI" t-shirt, once again the room melted. She pulled out a tiny jacket that said "Las Vegas Crime Lab" and another that said "Forensic Science" a "CSI Baby Stokes" cotton vest and a pack of newborn diapers.

"Warrick this is adorable!" Sara said as she marveled at each outfit.

"It was no problem"

Sara spent the next hour opening presents since Nick and Sara received just so many.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Finally Sara was done opening presents. She was exhausted too. She was ready to go home sleep. But they still had the cut the cake. Everyone cheered when Nick rested his hand on top of Sara's and cut down on the cake.

The couple defiantly got a lot of new things. Their baby had more clothes than them put together! But they didn't mind. They got about 15 store bought onesies, and about 35 that everyone made at the shower. They received endless an endless amount custom made items and simple as socks and as crazy as a vibrating pacifier. They got baby socks, booties, plenty of shoes, plenty of diapers, many clothes, blankets, towels, a few medical kits, and everything in between. The lab and officers finished up there cake and helped loud everything into Greg's truck, since he was taking them back home. And they were on there way.

"Thank you so much for everything" Sara said loud enough for everyone to hear as they got into there cars.

"You ready"? Greg asked

Sara turned to him and smiled "Yeah"

Greg drove them in and helped carry all the gifts in.

"Thank you Greg" Sara said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"No problem"

After he left the couple sat in their babies room and went through all the stuff they got.

"We got some pretty amazing friends huh?" Nick asked

"Yeah we do" Sara smiled

They leaned in and gave each other a kiss and a hug, then they were off to bed.


	19. Nesting

Chapter 19: Nesting

A/N: Okay I bumped Sara up to eight months pregnant in this chapter.

The CSI team was in the break room waiting for Grissom to come and hand out assignments. Sara got more and more days off as the arrival of the baby came closer and closer. Sara was 35 weeks along, but she refused to take a maternity leave. Even though it was awkward for her to maneuver around the lab or hell, even tie her shoe, she continued to work. Today was her day off.

"I think someone abducted Sara and gave me a new one" Nick said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why do you think that?" Warrick asked

"She's been freaking out lately and cleaning and moving furniture around and decorating all rooms of the house and doing all sorts of crazy things"

Nick was right Sara was freaking out at anyone and everyone. She screamed at Hodges for getting a drop of water on her shirt, yelled at Greg for not taking something she needed to the copier immediately, cried when Warrick told her they were out of doughnuts, and nearly ripped Grissom's head off when he gave her the paperwork for the day.

"Awww Nicky! She wasn't abducted! She's nesting!" Catherine said excitedly

Greg, Warrick and Nick turned and looked at her like she was speaking a different language.

"What's nesting?" Nick asked

Catherine smiled "It's an uncontrollable urge to clean and decorate your house as your due date is approaching"

"Well she's driving me crazy"

Right then Grissom walked in and handed out assignments

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sara was at home doing her "nesting" thing. She wanted to move the furniture around in the living room, but she was far too pregnant to be pushing around heavy furniture. So she called Nick up at work.

"Stokes"

"Hey"

"Hey what are you doing?" Nick asked

"I wanna move some stuff around in the living room"

"Crap" Nick mumbled "Sara the living room is fine; we don't need to move anything"

Catherine overheard what Nick said and began to laugh at Sara's nesting process.

"Nick, Jesus Christ this is the _only _thing I asked for! I mean seriously I'm not asking you for your arm! I just want to move some stuff around!..." Sara was lashing out at Nick for the third time this week.

"Okay, okay, okay Sara I'll do it when I get home"

Sara immediately brightened up and stopped yelling "Thank you baby can't wait 'til you get home"

"Bye Sara"

"Bye"

They hung up and he looked at Catherine "I can't wait until she has this baby"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"""""""

After shift Nick was tired and really didn't want to deal with Sara and her "nesting", but he loved her and he knew he had too. He walked into the living room to find Sara sleeping on the couch. He smiled and thanked God that he didn't have to re-arrange the living room. He put his keys in the dish on the coffee table and retrieved a cover from the living room closet and placed it on Sara. He walked into there bedroom and changed out of his work clothes. He sat on the edge on his bed and remembered the intimate night that he and Sara shared just eight months earlier.

He remembered sitting together passing a bottle of good wine back and forth, carrying her off to his bedroom, mind-blowing sex, the smell of sex in the air, cuddling up under the covers together after a passionate night, and how embarrassed Sara was when she woke up and tried to leave the scene before he woke up.

He laid back on his bed and put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. He lay there for several minutes and remained still she he heard footsteps approach him. He felt someone straddle his hips.

"Hey Sara" he said with his eyes still closed, he gently rested his hand on her belly.

"Hey Nicky" she leaned in and tried to kiss him, but her large belly prevented her from making it all the way down.

Nick opened his eyes held down Sara's hips leaned up and kissed her. She rolled off Nick and laid next to him. She caressed his face.

"You look tired"

"I am"

"We don't have to do that living room thing"

"Thank God"

"Today"

Nick moaned and turned towards her "Babe, the living room is fine we really don't have to do anything to it"

"I just don't like it" Sara pouted

"What do you want to change?"

"I don't know"

Nick half smiled and cuddled Sara in his arms, and then both fell asleep. Not caring about the living room.

Review!

Oh yeah and the story will be coming to an end soon I think I'll do another unplanned pregnancy story again though, but Nick will stick with her

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Lauren


	20. Motherly Instincts

Chapter 20: Motherly Instinct

A/N: Only a few chapters left! Don't worry though, I'll make another unplanned Nick/Sara story, I don't understand why my sick mind is so obsessed with that! But Sara is eight and a half months along in this chapter. Enjoy!

Nick and his mother had a very close relationship. Once a week every week, they would call each other and talk for at least two hours. He wasn't a mama's boy. They just got along.

"Hey mom" Nick said when his mother answered the phone

"Hey Pancho" his mother said excitedly. Ever since she had found out that he was having a baby she especially loved the phone calls with her son, even though she was still sorting out her disappointment and her excitement. But today she was going to have a serious talk with her son, because a baby is a pretty serious thing.

"What's new at home"? Nick asked while he quietly looked around for something to eat in the kitchen since Sara was upstairs sleeping.

"Oh nothing much Nicky, but I want to talk to you"

Nick heard the seriousness in his mother's voice and decided he'd better listen up.

"Yeah?" Nick asked walking back into the living room.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this baby…" Nick's mother began.

"Mom don't worry we got everything under control, we've got everything ready and planned out. We just need the actual baby"

Nick's mother listened to him "Well honey, it's not just being prepared with diapers and bottles, its staying up all night…"

"Day" Nick interrupted

"Day, right, but it's not getting anytime for you, and Nicky babies are expensive, and what about the hospital bill for when the baby is actually born? Or when she needs to go to the doctor? Money doesn't grow on trees baby"

Nick sat there silently for a few moments taking in what his mother just made him realize.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I don't know"

"If you ever need money, just give me a call"

Nick cringed. He hadn't borrowed money from his parents since when he first went off to college. He wanted them to know that he was independent and he didn't need there help. He and Sara would be able to make it through. Right?

"Can we talk about something else mom?"

"Yeah sure baby" (I wish Nick's mother was more of the relaxed non-businessy type of person, so that's how I'm going to portray her in my stories)

"So when are you and dad gonna come up and see us?" I mean I doubt there's anytime you can come see us before Sara actually has the baby, she's almost to term."

"Well how about we come up after the baby is born and you can just send us pictures of her pregnant belly" Nick's mother loved grandchildren, especially when there still in there mom's belly. Nick convinced Sara to get a professionally taken picture of her with her shirt lifted and a pink bow around her stomach. Everyone in the lab begged for one.

"Sounds great"

"So when are you two getting married?" Nick processed that thought then came to a realization.

"Mom were not getting married just because she's pregnant"

"Nicholas, I raised you better then that" his mother said sternly

"Mom we want to take things slow…"

"Slow Nicky? You've got a baby coming… fast!"

"Well we just don't want to jump into anything we'll regret in the long run"

Nick's mother was silent on the other end for several seconds "I'm sorry for snapping like that. I guess I'm still processing the fact that my baby is having a baby"

Nick chuckled "Mom I'm not a baby"

"In my eyes you are" her voice cracked

"Oh man, mom please don't cry"

"I'm not" she said sniffling

"You never cried when Ryan or Cynthia had kids" he was basically the only sibling without a child for a while.

"They were different"

"They were married" Nick sighed

"I'm still trying to figure out of I'm scared, happy or disappointed in you"

"I'm sorry mom, I really am, I don't know what I was thinking"

"You weren't thinking"

She was right, he wasn't thinking, or at least not thinking straight.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay sweetie, I still love you"

"I love you too mom"

So then they decided to move on to lighter topics, work, home, the whole "Sara is nesting" fiasco and they laughed and talked like they used to. Like it was meant to be.

Review! Sorry if you think this chapter was short because I think the next chapter might be sorta long, because it's a big event!


	21. God Bless You

Chapter 21: God Bless You

A/N: Okay people Sara is nine months along! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Get ready! Because here it comes!

Sara's due date was one day ago. And to say she was upset was an understatement. Nick time after time tried to comfort her and tell her the baby would be here soon. To be truthfully honest neither of them was fully prepared for this baby to arrive, but Sara wanted this kid out. Her ankles, feet and calves were swollen, her back was killing her, she couldn't lie down in bed comfortably, and she felt like she was about to explode. She was all round cranky, irritated, and frustrated. She could barely walk around, let alone get up or even tie her shoes. So Nick took the night off, got some snacks, and rented Sara's favorite movie (I really don't know any good movies that suit Sara's personality, so use your imagination here). They sat down on the couch turned off all the lights and tuned on the movie. About thirty minutes in the baby was as usual making Sara have to pee.

"I'll be right back" Sara said as she got up

"Okay" Sara said as he lightly smacked Sara on the butt as she got up.

Sara went to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later.

"You okay?" Nick asked as she came in the room.

"Yeah" she slowly set herself on the couch and plopped down.

They began to watch the movie for another fifteen minutes.

Sara sneezed and when she did she felt a gush of water running down her legs. She thought she was peeing on herself, but then she couldn't stop it.

"God Bless You"

"Nick" she sounded panicky

"Yeah" he asked eyes still glued to the screen

"My water just broke"

His head immediately snapped towards Sara. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Oh, ok, what do we do know?"

"_Wow I'm really not ready for this" Nick thought_

"Well I don't know Nicky, I want to wash this stuff off my legs and then we need to get to the hospital!" Sara was frustrated and panicking. Was she really about to have a baby?

Nick helped Sara up off the couch and into the bathroom; he helped her wash her legs and crotch area. He went to the bedroom and got her a clear pair of underwear and a pair of sweats. When he came back Sara was on the toilet with the lid down, her eyes, closed tight, her hand resting on her belly silently fighting a contraction.

"I got your stuff babe" he said quietly

He tried to help Sara but she said she had it; she was going to try and be independent in some ways.

"Are the contractions bad yet?"

"No, but they will be soon"

Nick took her down to the living room, grabbed her bag and some shoes for the both of them. Sara called her doctor to let her know she was in labor. Dr. Jordan said she was on her way. Then they were out the door. The drive to the hospital was Nick prepping Sara for the labor process. Which Sara truly didn't mind she needed to get prepped up for this, labor was long and painful, but thank goodness Nick came around. She couldn't imagine being in labor alone. They pulled into Desert Palm emergency parking lot. When Sara had another contraction Nick went and got her a wheelchair instead of making her walk. They checked in with the receptionist and got routed to the room Sara would be in. A nurse came in and gave Sara a hospital gown to change into and told her that her doctor would be here shortly. Nick helped Sara lie down in the hospital bed.

"I'm really scared Nicky"

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay to be scared, but I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Sara nodded and then cringed through another short contraction.

Nick sent out a text to Catherine and then leaned down and kissed Sara. She wouldn't want anyone else to father her child.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Meanwhile at the lab…_

The team was put on a triple homicide it was a confidential, and extremely high profile case. Nobody was working anything else that night. The team was discussing what

Evidence they had put together in the layout room and Catherine's phone vibrated. It was a text message from Nick.

Guess who's in labor?

Catherine squealed.

"You okay Cath?" Warrick asked

"Sara's in labor!"

"Really?" Greg asked with a huge smile on his face.

Greg and Catherine were suckers for babies, they loved them and now it felt like a family member was having one.

"Yeah!"

"Do you think we could visit her?" Greg asked

"You could, but women in labor are usually in a horrible mood, and I heard she was delivering naturally which is probably the most painful thing in the world" Catherine said replying to Nick's message, and then snapped her phone shut. "Besides, do you want to see Sara in labor or Sara after she had the baby? She might be tired and sore but that's better than actually seeing her in labor"

"Guess your right" Greg nodded "After shift I gotta go get a 'welcome to the world' gift"

Catherine laughed.

"Well nobody's going anywhere is going anywhere until we solve this case" Grissom said. And just like that everyone was back on track.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_One hour later, back at the hospital…_

The contractions were getting more intense. Sara made a soft groaning noise every time she got one. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was feeling horrible but Nick was there by her side. And that made her feel a hell of a lot better, seen as he couldn't be here. He offered up his hand about a half an hour ago, she hasn't let go since.

"Hello" Dr. Jordan came in with a smile on her face

"Hi" Nick said as Sara had another contraction.

"How are the contractions?"

"There getting worse" Sara mumbled

"Would you like an epidural?"

"No… everything has…got to be…natural" Sara spit out in the middle of a contraction

Dr. Jordan nodded "Ok well I'm just going to check you out down there okay, see how dilated you are"

Sara nodded and the doctor opened up Sara's legs and checked her out. "Okay you're at one and a half centimeters, you gotta get to ten."

Sara groaned again. Why is her doctor telling her things she already knew?

"If you need anything push the button, I'll be back in an hour to check you again"

Sara nodded. When she left she rested her head on the pillow and sighed. "This is gonna take forever" her face contorted at another contraction.

Nick leaned in and kissed her forehead "You can do it Sara, I know you can" he whispered.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Six hours later…_

_At the lab_

"I can barely concentrate; all I can think about is Sara!" Catherine smiled at Warrick and Greg

"I know, I can't wait to get outta here and go find my gift!" Greg said thinking if about what he would buy.

"You gave 'em plenty of stuff at the baby shower, you really think they need more?" Warrick asked

"Oh Warrick you know that baby will be spoiled rotten by everyone here" Catherine laughed

"And Nick, she's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger, if she asks for something, I bet Nick will be the one to get it" Greg laughed

"What about Sara? She'll be a new mom, she hasn't really dealt with kids much, besides her brothers daughter and she's not a newborn" Warrick commented

"I bet you they'll be beat for a while, when she's first born. Taking care of a newborn is hard, I know that firsthand" Catherine added

"I wonder what kind of parents they'll be" Greg stared straight ahead

"I have a feeling Sara will be the softy, and Nick will be strict only when she needs it" Warrick snickered.

"I remember when I first found out Sara was pregnant, I couldn't believe what I was hearing Sara Sidle pregnant! And Nick Stokes the father. Can you just imagine her in labor? Or with a baby in her arms?" Greg asked

"Sara seems like she'd be a screamer in labor" Catherine said aloud

"Nah, I think she'd be able to control _screaming_ screaming, but you know I think she's more of a crier" Warrick added

"Do you think she'd be offended if we ask?" Greg smiled

Catherine shrugged "Well I guess she won't be all mood swingy so maybe not"

Warrick laughed out loud "I remember when she was eight months along, she dumped a bottle of water on Hodges for saying she looked like a whale"

The trio laughed.

"I remember that!" Greg laughed "And when that kiss-ass went to Ecklie, Sara went off on him too!"

They all laughed again.

"I really do hope she's okay, labor is hard work" Catherine said calming down.

"I'll call Nicky" Warrick said pulling out his phone.

_Meanwhile at the hospital…_

Sara groans escalated to high pitched whimpers. She clutched Nicks hand for her life. Her doctor checked her several minutes ago. She was only a mere four centimeters dilated. Four! How the hell was she gonna get through this.

"Oh my god" Sara said as another contraction hit her.

The contractions were getting to be longer and closer together. She didn't know how she did this for seven hours already. She wanted this baby out now.

"I guess I'll think again before screwing you without a condom on again huh?" Nick smiled.

Sara laughed. "Can you get me some ice chips?"

"Yeah," Nick got up and kissed her forehead and walked to retrieve a cup of ice chips. He walked out and his cell phone rang.

"Stokes"

"Hey how's Sara? Is she dealing with the contractions okay?" Warrick asked

"How did you know she was in labor?"

"Please Nicky, Catherine might as well of put flyers all over the lab, everyone knows she's in labor"

"Oh, well I think she's doing pretty good, I can tell she's in pain which really sucks, 'cause I cant do anything about it, she refused an epidural, I'm getting her ice chips now"

"She's a strong girl, she can do it, but I gotta go Grissom found out we were gossiping about you two and not working" Warrick said with a smile

"Ha Ha very funny" Nick said sarcastically "Have fun, I gotta get back to Sara and gossip about you"

Warrick chuckled "I'll talk to you later man"

"Bye Rick"

They hung up and Nick retrieved the ice chips and walked back into Sara room and began popping them in her mouth when she requested.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Gonna speed it up, time to push Sara! (-:

Sara was officially twenty-eight hours into labor, and officially ten centimeters and lastly but not least officially ready to push. Her legs were up on the stirrups and her face was coated with sweat that Nick was wiping off with a damp facecloth. Sara's doctor was at her legs and there were three other nurses in the room. The lab was ecstatic to find out Sara was beginning to push. Nobody was able to concentrate, they were too focused on the birth of there baby CSI. Sara was breathing hard and Nick told her to take deep, long breaths, but she was taking short, quick breaths.

"Okay Sara when I tell you to push you take a deep breath and push till I count to ten" Dr. Jordan said from between her legs.

Sara quickly nodded. Nick dabbed the sweat off her forehead and held onto her hand.

"You can do this Sara"

"Okay Sara push"

Sara took a deep breath and pushed, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Ouch" Nick said about his hand

"Good job Sara, again"

This time Sara cried out as she pushed. The actual pushing was ten times worse then the contractions. Sweat beads began pouring down her face. Nick gently dabbed it away with the facecloth.

"Okay Sara again"

Once again Sara cried out when she began to push. "I want the epidural!" Sara raised her voice.

"It's too late Sara, the baby is on her way now" Dr. Jordan rubbed her leg.

"No, no, no I will make sure the baby doesn't come out, I will keep her in there, just please I really don't know how much longer I can take this just please just get the epidural"

"You have to push again"

Sara reluctantly pushed again with tears running down her face. "Get me something!"

"It's too late Sara you gotta do this naturally"

Nick jumped into the conversation "There has too be something you can do to help ease her pain"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stokes; she just has to push through the pain"

He kissed her forehead "You can do this baby I'm not going anywhere"

Sara cried out again as she pushed and tears began to run down her face again. Nick wiped her eyes and the sweat that was beginning to form.

"Is it normal to feel nauseous?" Sara asked

"Absolutely"

"I'm gonna throw up"

Dr. Jordan pointed out the bucket that Nick was sitting next to. He reached down and handed it to her and everyone listened to her throwing up.

"You okay baby?" Nick asked

"I'm in labor, do I look okay?"

Sara pushed again and again for at least thirty minutes.

"It's burning and stinging down there" Sara said breathing heavily

"You're entering the ring of fire"

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked taking short, quick breaths.

"The baby is crowning your almost done"

A towel was placed on her stomach so when the baby came out they could partially wipe her down on Sara's stomach.

Sara cried out and pushed again. The babies head was out, then the shoulders, her body was inching out more and more. Until a babies cry entered the room.

Sara rested her head back with relief. "Thank you god"

The doctor placed the baby on Sara's stomach and began to clean her, then handed her to the nurse to get checked out and clean her up.

"You did it Sara, I knew you could" Nick said and kissed her on the lips "I love you so much, I'm so proud of you"

"I love you too Nicky" Sara smiled

"Seven pounds, twelve ounce, twenty-one inches, perfectly healthy beautiful baby girl"

The doctor wrapped her up in a swaddling blanket and put a pink infant cap on her head and placed her in Sara's arms.

"She's so pretty" Sara said lightly touching her soft cheek.

"She looks like you"

"And you too"

Truth was she was way too young to tell, but they were just happy she was finally here.

Sara placed the new life in Nick's arms. Nick climbed into the bed with Sara and they laid next to each other, marveling over Poppy Nicole Stokes.

"Oh yeah the lab wanted me to call when she was born" he placed Poppy back into Sara's hand who gladly accepted her and Nick called Catherine.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Guys, guys, guys he's calling!" Catherine tried to quiet the commotion. The lab was anticipating the call from Nick saying that the child was born.

"Hello?" Catherine answered in an upbeat voice

"She's here"

Catherine heard a baby gurgling in the back round. "Is that her?"

"Yeah"

"We'll be there in a few hours!"

"Sounds good, they need there rest"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Sara had the baby!" Catherine shouted to the crowd.

There was a round of shouting and yelling. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. There was a new baby CSI.

Only about two chapters left! Review!


	22. Pick a Poppy

Chapter 22: Pick a Poppy

The new parents were happily lying down in the hospital bed with there brand new daughter. It had been one day since Sara had given birth to Poppy, and Nick couldn't have been anymore proud if he tried. He was so glad he wasn't a woman and he didn't have to go through the hard laboring process. He honestly did want to do it for her, but he couldn't so he stuck with her through every last second of it. Poppy was sleeping in Sara's arms, Sara had her head rested on Nick's chest and Nick had his arm around Sara. They were waiting for the team to come and visit them.

"Hey everybody!" Greg yelled as he burst through the doors of the hospital room with a large pink basket and a pink balloon that said "It's a girl!"

Poppy immediately woke up and began crying.

"Oops" Greg said

Greg was followed by Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, Wendy, Mia, Hodges, Doc Robbins, David, Judy, Archie, and a few other people from the lab.

Nick retrieved Poppy from Sara's arms and snuggled her to his chest "It's okay" he whispered to her and swayed her until he successfully got her to stop crying.

"Sorry about that" Greg whispered.

"It's fine, we had to learn sooner or later, and nobody has to whisper, she's up" Sara proudly announced.

Everyone begged to hold her at once.

"I think I should get to hold her first, because I came with gifts" Greg gently set the balloon next to Sara and the basket in her lap.

"Oh wow" Sara said smiling "Fair deal"

Greg smiled as Nick gently set Poppy in his arms.

"Maybe you should sit down Greg" Nick said after he laid Poppy in his arms.

"Nick I'm not two I can handle holding a baby standing up" Greg laughed

The rest of the team in the room chuckled.

"Your fatherly instincts are kicking in" Catherine smiled as she crowded around Poppy with the rest of the group.

In seconds everybody was around her cooing at the newborn, whether it was who she looked like more or how tiny she was.

"I think I'm fast enough to run and take you home with me" Greg smiled at the baby.

Everyone on the room laughed even Nick and Sara.

"I got an idea" Greg announced "Make one of those baby noises if you want to come home with me"

Poppy gurgled.

"And if you want to go home with your parents"

Poppy did nothing but snuggle deeper into Greg's chest. Once again everyone laughed.

After about ten minutes Catherine finally spoke up "I want to hold her now" Greg groaned and gently handed her over to Catherine. With that everyone crowded around Catherine. Catherine held her for a good fifteen minutes.

"I want her back" Greg whined

"No I just got her!" Catherine turned her back to Greg.

"You guys are hogging her!" Wendy said "It's my turn!"

Nick and Sara laughed as they watched everyone fight over there baby girl. Finally Poppy went around the room and everyone got to hold her. She ended up back in Greg's arms in the end.

"So how are you feeling Sara?" Catherine turned to Sara.

"Sore, a little tired, but I've never been happier"

They all smiled and Greg while cooed over Poppy.

"Oh God, what's that smell?" Greg asked

Everyone looked at Poppy as she made it obvious she was about to cry, and needed a diaper change. She began to cry and Greg handed her back over to Nick.

"Time for the new parents to change baby's diaper" Greg smiled

Nick cringed when he smelled the foulness of his daughter "Oh God"

Catherine laughed at the new parents thanking God that Lindsey wasn't still in diapers.

The team laughed and smiled as they watched the new parents change Poppy's diaper for the first time.

"Ugh, that was gross" Sara said wiping the tears that formed from the stench in her eyes

"_That _is your life from now on" Catherine chuckled

Sara snuggled Poppy in her chest, she was now beginning to fall asleep. "I think she's getting sleepy"

Everyone gave a frustrated groan.

"Shows over, you can come again tomorrow" Nick began to talk everyone out so his girls could get some rest.

There were a round of goodbyes, and then everyone left. Nick took a seat next to the bed and put his arm around Sara while Poppy fell asleep in her arms. Nick carefully picked her up and laid her in the crib.

"I'm so glad I have both of my princesses" Nick kissed Sara's temple.

Sara turned towards him and gave him a long kiss.

Next chapter will be the last!


	23. This is it

Chapter 23: This is it

Nick sat late at night rocking his new baby girl to sleep quietly humming a soft tune. Sara helped out non-stop the first week home. She was actually settling in to the mother role pretty well. Nick was taking care of her now since Sara still was recovering from her delivery. Nick loved both of his princesses to death and he couldn't think of what or where he would be now without them. Rejecting Poppy was the most absolute worst thing Nick could have ever POSSIBLY think of. He still regrets it to this day. He loves Poppy. He loves Sara. And now all he has to do is put a beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger. And he had the most absolute, most well thought out plan to do it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sara's Journal**

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally had my baby girl about a week ago! She is so small and adorable. I'm not one to wait around for a man, but Nick finally came back around. He is SO good with Poppy. I'm so glad I have him around. Catherine came over to help once. Her and Nick say I'm really good with Poppy. She's a good baby. She cries only when she needs something, a diaper change, to be fed, a bath, to cold, to warm, we usually find the problem right away. I love her so much! Everyone at the lab already had about a thousand pictures of her up at the lab. I'm not going back for a while but when I do there will at least be plenty of pictures of her around. But I really do just feel like staying home and taking care of my baby. Our baby, me and Nick's relationship is getting better and better everyday. We have a very open communication skills and our relationship has only gotten stronger since the birth of Poppy. My brother says he's flying out to come see her, he's so excited that the Sidle side of the family is extending. He has a wife and three children. He's happy with her, he has two sons and a daughter. Well that's my baby crying now I have to go._

_Sara Sidle_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Nicks Letter**

_Mom,_

_Hey. How are you? Did you see the pictures of Poppy I emailed to you? She's adorable. I know you want us to come down there, when do you want us to come? Sara said she's pretty nervous to meet the family, so please be kind and welcoming. Fatherhood is wonderful, it's indescribable. You know, at first I really didn't want to be a father or even want Poppy but now I can't even think of life without her! She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Put me in line, can tell you that. We are having slight money problems with the hospital bills and all but we'll get through it. And NO we don't need any money. I think I'm going to propose to Sara. I don't think I can afford a ring right now, and Poppy was just born last week. I'm going to wait until she's about one. Sara is the one I love, she had my baby and when you meet her, you'll learn she's an amazing woman. I'm going to get her a diamond ring. She'll love it. Well its time to feed Poppy. I'll call you soon. Bye Mom._

_Nick_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sara and James (her brother) Phone Call**

"Hello?" James answered the phone

"Hey" Sara whispered

"Oh hey Sara how are you and the baby?"

"Were doing great" Sara had her baby on her shoulder and the phone on the other. Nick went back to work after much resistance of leaving his girls at home. Sara was walking back and forth trying to coo Poppy to sleep the only light on in the nursery was the lamp that illuminated a soft golden glow throughout the room.

"I'm glad" James smiled through the phone. James was so glad the Sidle side of the family was extending. They had contact with a few aunts and cousins, but they weren't as close as the two of them.

"When are you guys flying out?"

"Next week, is that good?"

"Yeah, but our house is pretty small, you guys might be all sleeping in the same bed"

James softly laughed "When are you guys going to move into a bigger house?"

Sara sighed "Well we have some other debts to pay off first, but after that's all done and good, and Poppy is a bit older. We were actually thinking about moving out of Vegas, we really don't want to raise a child here." Sara said checking to see if Poppy was sleeping yet.

"Move out of Vegas, huh? And what would you guys do about a job?

"We would commute from work to home, but as of right now I just wanna stay home with my baby"

"Yeah I gotcha, how's Nick? He treatin' you right?"

Sara smiled at his brothers concern. "He's the best; he is so great to me and Poppy"

Sara's brother wasn't Nick's biggest fan since the way he treated her in her early stages of pregnancy. "I still don't like him"

Sara sighed "James, you have to stop living in the past, he's good to me now, he's the father of my child and I love him."

"Yeah I know but Sara, it's just the way he treated you and he didn't even want Poppy"

"Okay I understand where you're coming from but he came around and he apologized to me a thousand times and even if we weren't together, he would be in my life as Poppy's father. Get used to him, he's not going anywhere"

"I guess I'm going to have to live with that" James smiled.

Poppy began to squirm; it was pretty obvious that she wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. It was also very obvious that she needed a diaper change since the "baby" smell was replaced by a "poopy diaper" smell.

"You know you think you'd get used to this diaper smell but I guess you don't, huh?" Sara asked

James chuckled "I guess that means you gotta go"

"Yeah" Sara coughed at the smell "But we'll talk soon, when you fly out next week, call me before you leave so we can meet you at the airport"

"Alright I'll talk to you soon Sara, love you"

"Love you too James, talk to you soon"

Sara hung up the phone and dealt with Poppy who was whimpering from her smelly diaper. "And what am I gonna do with you" Sara said as she laid Poppy down on the changing table.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**One year later…**

Poppy finally turned one year old one week ago. Sara and Nick paid off all there debts. They moved in a bigger house in a small town on the outside of Las Vegas. Poppy was finally starting to take her first steps and said "Mama" for the first time the day before her birthday. Nick and Sara's relationship was better than ever. They truly did fall in love.

Sara was on her way home to her baby after shift while Nick ended up having to work a double. Sara was signing out on a case at the front desk.

"Oh Sara, this package came in for you today" Judy said handing her a small brown UPS box.

"Thank you" Sara said taking it and stepping to the side. She opened the box and found hundreds of multi-colored confetti. She dug around in the box and her hand hit something hard and velvety. She grabbed the unknown object out of the box and saw a small velvet box that typically held an engagement ring.

"_Oh my god" Sara thought_

She opened the box to find a princess cut diamond engagement ring with _"I love you Sara" _engraved on the inside of the band.

Sara smiled and saw at the note on the inside of the box.

_Turn around…_

Sara turned around to see Nick on one knee, grinning from ear to ear. He took the box from Sara and took her hand.

"Sara I love you, you bared me a child, you're there for me, when I'm triumphant or when I screw up, you are a wonderful mother, and my best friend. And I was wondering if you would marry me?"

Sara was dumbfounded, she was NOT expecting this.

"Yes Nick of course I'll marry you!"

Nick slipped the ring on her finger, picked Sara up, kissed her and spun her around.

The lab clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Never in a million years would Nick have suspected he would have proposed to Sara, never in a million years would Sara think she would have had a child. Never in a million years would they have thought they would be were they are.

But they loved it.

THE END! Review! Oh and I was thinking about making a sequel, request if you want one!


End file.
